


Domestic Luci: "Bright Futures Day"

by mahbbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Trixie Espinoza, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cute, Cute Lucifer, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Misunderstandings, Other, Parent Dan Espinoza, Parenthood, Poor Dan Espinoza, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Ridiculous, Short & Sweet, Silly, Step-parents, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: Chloe has to testify in court at the last minute, so Lucifer volunteers as "step-Devil" to take her place alongside Dan and Trixie at a school event called "Bright Futures Day." It isn't really his fault if people mistake him and Dan as a couple...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sent out a tweet about Lucifer's look in the episode where he and Pierce go undercover, and it became a whole thing. The next thing I knew I was writing.
> 
> "Domestic Luci taking Trixie somewhere with Dan because the Detective had to testify in court and people mistaking them for a couple. Dan sputtering and Lucifer playing it up by rubbing Dan's shoulders and grinning."

"Hi dad!" Trixie grinned at Dan as she got into the backseat of the car. He turned back to greet her.

"Hey Monk…" Dan's voice died in his throat as Lucifer opened the front door and folded himself inside the car as well. 

Dan did a legitimate double-take and shook his head.

"Good morning, Daniel," Lucifer said matter-of-factly, but with a smile, as he pulled his seatbelt over him and buckled it.

Dan looked to Trixie for explanation, but she'd already settled in and was looking out the window. He only twisted halfway back, with one hand steadied on the steering wheel.

"Uh. Lu…cifer…?" Dan frowned as he took in the sight of a blue sweater vest, that probably cost more than his own best suit, being worn by the actual Devil. Dan's eyebrows furrowed into a deep line. 

Lucifer raised his own brows in question.

Dan narrowed his eyes, his heart already speeding up in panic. He let out a nervous chuckle. "

"Uh. Whatcha doin', buddy?"

Annnnd there it was. The look Dan so often got - as if Lucifer was trying to explain physics to a puppy. 

"It's 'Bright Futures' day at Trixie's school, Daniel. It's an opportunity for her to make connections that will serve her academic future." Lucifer remained staring at Dan, with the same incredulous look.

Dan slowly took in a breath and counted to 5. 

"I know that. I - where is Chloe?" he asked, desperately looking out the windshield for a lifeline.

"Really, Dan, do you ever pay attention? The Detective had to testify at the courthouse today at the last minute. Don't you read your texts?"

Dan sat with his mouth agape as he thought back to the nonsense string of emojis Lucifer had sent him the evening before. He ran a hand down his face and then massaged his temple.

"So you…that doesn't - look, what're doing in my car, man?" The rise in his voice was higher than he'd have liked.

"As Beatrice's step-Devil," Lucifer paused and beamed at the backseat, "I am acting as stand-in and am going to accompany you, obviously. I refuse to let the Detective's work interfere with our chances of a good education. And Dad knows I'm far better with networking and making deals than you are."

"Wha - Lucifer, this isn't to make…"

Lucifer held up a placating hand. "Yes,  _ yes _ , all right, I know! No making deals. I get it." Lucifer huffed and straightened the collar of his shirt. "The Detective made that quite clear last night," he added, a bit petulant.

Dan's brain was in the process of rebooting due to an unexpected error, so he simply watched motionless as Lucifer proceeded to check his reflection in the mirror built into the passenger sun visor. 

"Uh, dad?" Trixie's voice floated up to the front of the car and snapped Dan out of it.

"Yeah?" He looked back at Trixie.

"Are we gonna go…? I don't want to be late."

Dan heard the snap of the sun visor being flipped back into place as he turned to sit fully forward.

"Yes, Daniel, she makes a good point. We should get a move on." Lucifer smiled. "You know what the traffic is like."

For lack of alternatives, Dan gave up and started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan put the back of his hand to Lucifer's chest to stall him as they walked towards the school. "Hey, Monkey, why don't you run on in and get us our name tags, while I chat with Lucifer for a sec ok?"

Trixie eyed them both for a moment, before shrugging. "Ok." 

After she was a few paces away, Dan turned to look at Lucifer, who was frowning and obviously confused.

"Look man." Dan tried to smile. "I think it's great, your embracing of this whole...step..."

"Step-Devil," Lucifer offered, glancing down at Dan's hand.

Dan cringed and took his hand away from Lucifer's chest. "Y-yeah, yeah that. Whatever." Dan tried not to make a face. "It's great. Really. I know you and Chlo are serious and, well, Trixie cares a lot for you."

Ok, yeah, it was kind of sweet that Lucifer preened at that statement. Dan figured that had to be a good sign, right? That the Devil cared what Trixie thought of him. Geez, his life had gotten _weird_.

Dan ran a hand through his hair. "But this is a fricken big deal, man. This is a great way to maybe get Trix into some of the STEM programs she's been talking about. And the last thing she needs is for you to swan in here and start doing...well, what you do."

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, even as he stiffened his posture. Dan suddenly became very aware of the height difference between them and swallowed hard. 

"And what is it exactly that I  _ do _ , Daniel? Charm people? Make connections? Not act like a dooouche?" Lucifer's neck straightened and his lips pursed.

Dan pushed his own lips together in a tight line. "That's not - look, just tone down the Luciferness a bit and try to act like a normal dude, ok? For Trixie?"

Lucifer's face brightened and he took Dan's shoulders in his hands and looked him sincerely in the eye. "I assure you that - for Trixie - I shall be on my best behavior. If it makes you feel any better, I've already given my word to her mother as well, all right?" 

Dan nodded quickly, if still a bit unenthusiastically.

Lucifer grinned and gave Dan a quick hit to one shoulder. "Now, look alive, Dan, we have a young lady's future to brighten!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer waited an extra half a beat to clap his hand hard on Dan's back, timing it so Dan nearly spit his drink out onto himself. 

Lucifer stifled a quick laugh as he said, "And this is Dan - Daniel Espinoza - whom I was telling you about, Dr. Platsky." 

Dan, to his credit, recovered quickly and grabbed the napkin he'd been holding to dab at his mouth. Lucifer left his hand near Dan's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." Dan offered her a smile before shooting a quick glare at Lucifer. 

Lucifer leaned in, pulling Dan a bit closer by the shoulder, to speak a bit lower into his ear. 

"Dr. Platsky here," Lucifer motioned to her with his own plastic drink cup, "is from USC. She's a professor in quantitative biology. She  _ also _ happens to be an acquaintance of Trixie's science teacher Mr. Nguyen."

Lucifer registered the look of surprise on Dan's face when he name-dropped Trixie's teacher and he cocked his eyebrow smugly back at Dan.

"Oh!" The woman before them brightened. "I didn't make the connection with the name Morningstar. You're Trixie Espinoza's dads then?" she asked, looking between them both.

"I…" Lucifer had never thought of that way. But he was with Chloe, and as he was acting as a parental unit today...well step-Devil was essentially step-Dad wasn't it?

Lucifer grinned hard at the thought. Dan sputtered as Lucifer answered, "Why yes! Yes we  _ are _ ..." 

"What?" Dan hissed and elbowed Lucifer in the side, but he may as well have elbowed a wall. Lucifer grinned even bigger.

"The important thing here," he directed that to Daniel before turning back to the doctor, "is that you're  _ aware _ of our Beatrice then!  _ Lovely _ !"

Lucifer took his hand from Dan's shoulder and used it to guide the doctor away gently by the elbow. "Have you met her yet? Please, allow me to introduce you."


	4. Chapter 4

Dan finally caught up to Lucifer in the crowd. Dan didn't recognize the woman he was with, but as Dan approached he heard Lucifer say, "Claire, you owe it to yourself to try couples therapy first. It can work wonders with the right therapist - I can highly recommend someone if you'd like. Even Daniel & myself have gone through several, shall we say, rocky patches, but our bond now is stronger than ever."

"Lucifer!" Dan hissed, losing all decorum, as he yanked at the devil's arm and pulled him away.

" _Whaaat_?" Lucifer whined before letting out a huff. "That was extremely rude of you Daniel." He glanced back to the woman he'd been speaking to before leveling a put-out stare at Dan.

"Lucifer, what the hell have you been up to?"

Lucifer opened his mouth as if to speak, but then clamped his jaw shut with a look of confusion. "Right. I…" He tilted the side of his head towards Dan and raised a brow. "I'm going to need you to be a tad more specific, I'm afraid."

Dan's lips puckered tight as he took in a deep breath, feeling his own face going red. "I've had three different people approach me thinking we're Trixie's parents, Lucifer."

Lucifer's face went blank. "Well, we are, Daniel. I know I haven't…" Lucifer cleared his throat and straightened the hem of his vest. "Anyway, I may not get top billing, but I think my role is an -"

"'Her parents' as in we're  _ together _ as a  _ couple _ !" Dan stage-whispered before looking around and maneuvering them both further away from the crowd.

"Well," Lucifer laughed, "that's preposterous! Why would they… Oh. _ "  _ Lucifer nodded a bit as he caught up _. "Oh. _ "

"Yeah!  _ Oh _ ."

"Yes, I suppose I can see where there might have been a small misunderstanding." Lucifer at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"But still! That's preposterous!" Lucifer laughed again, and swatted Dan gently on the chest. "I mean as if you and I…" Lucifer waggled his hand between them.

Dan was still fidgeting and trying to catch sight of Trixie. This whole day had gone sideways. "I know!" He glanced at Lucifer. "Like I would ever marry you."

Lucifer's hand dropped to his side. "...excuse me?"

"I mean, I know I've hit some low points, but as if I'd settle for..." Dan caught sight of Trixie and his voice trailed off.

"I  _ beg _ your  _ pardon _ ?"

Dan hit Lucifer on the chest with his knuckles as he caught sight of his daughter. "Look, there's Trix, I'm going to go get her. You stay put - _ behave  _ \- and then we're going to get back to this as a team before you go running your mouth anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer stood motionless. "I beg your pardon?" he repeated, even as Dan rushed away.

Lucifer huffed and rolled his shoulders. "Right," he snapped, before stalking after.

Lucifer tapped Dan sharply on the shoulder with one finger, before Dan could even say anything to Trixie. "Oh look, Daniel! They've just brought out some more snacks. Why don't the child and I stay here where you can find us, and you go get us something to eat?"

"What? Why don't you go get snacks?"

"I believe I was told to stay put," Lucifer retorted, ignoring that he'd already not done that and barely keeping his annoyance restrained.

"Ooh!" Trixie chimed in, "Can you get me some of those little brownies with the candies on top? Please, please, please?"

Dan ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his hand resting on top of his head. He glanced from Lucifer to Trixie and back. "If I get you snacks, will you both stay in this spot until I get back  _ and _ do the rest of this by my side instead of splitting off and running around with your friends, or…" He looked at Lucifer. "With random strangers?"

Lucifer and Trixie simultaneously said, "Deal." Lucifer could barely keep the smug smirk at bay, and his lips quirked to the side for a brief moment.

Dan warily studied them both, moving both his hands to his hips, before shaking his head and turning away, muttering.

When he was about 3 paces away, Lucifer bent quickly to meet Trixie's eye. "I promised your mother I'd make no deals in regards to getting you into any programs today or in any way interfere with your education other than in a networking capacity."

"Yeah, I know." Trixie gave him a bit of side-eye he could tell she'd learned from Chloe. "And?"

"And yet, I made no such promise about entering into any deals with  _ you _ today, did I?"

Trixie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on."

Lucifer glanced towards Dan and the snack table for a quick moment before looking back to Trixie. "I won't go into specifics, but I'd like to prove a point to your father. There's a hundee in it for you if you treat me as if I'm a parent - more specifically one of your parents - until we leave the school today."

Trixie narrowed her eyes and studied him. He couldn't tell whether that look seemed more like the detective or Maze, and wasn't  _ that _ a hellish thought.

"You're weird." She pursed her lips and seemed to consider his proposal, though. "That's all you want from me?"

"Yes. Now what's your answer? Quickly, before Daniel returns."

"I'll do it,  _ but _ ," Trixie smiled, "I also get to play in the hot tub the next time we're over at your place for game night."

"What? That's -" Lucifer saw Dan approaching from the corner of his eye and panicked. "All right, you pint-sized grifter, fine. Do we have a deal then?"

"Yep!" 

They were shaking on it at Trixie's insistence when Dan made it the last few feet to stop by their sides. He had an armful of snacks of various kinds and a suspicious expression.

Lucifer scoffed. "You didn't grab any of the Cool Ranch puffs?" He sighed. "Honestly…" he said as he snatched a bag of chips from Dan's hand.


End file.
